parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas and Emily 2 - (Banjo Tooie) - UbiSoftFan94.
Thomas and Emily 2 is a Thomas/Banjo Tooie parody, the sequel to Thomas and Emily (Banjo Kazooie). Cast *Thomas as Banjo - (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Kazooie - (Both the main females) *Percy as Mumbo Jumbo - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Banjo and Mumbo Jumbo) *Daisy as Gruntilda - (Both the main female villains) *Smudger as Klungo - (Both evil and mean) *Edward as Bottles - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Banjo and Bottles are) *Flora as Tooty *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as King Jingaling *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Trophy Thomas *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Lord of Games (Both evil and mean) *Oliver as Mr. Fit (Both Western) *Boco as Pikelet *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr and Friends) as Boggy *Annie & Clarabel as Mingella and Blobbelda (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Mingella and Blobbelda) *Mavis as Humba Wumba *Molly as Mrs. Bottles (Both have the same letter M) *Toad as Gobi *Skarloey as Speccy (Both have the same letter S) *Madge as Goggles *James as Conker *Donald/Douglas as Jamjars *Bill/Ben as Nipper *Hector as Conga (Both strong and black) *Arry and Bert as Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy (Arry and Bert are both twins, just like Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy are) *Bulgy as Boss Boom Box *George as Jolly Roger *Rheneas as Captain Blubber *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Saberman (Both old) *Hercules and Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Tiptup Sr. and Jr. *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Loggo *Duncan as Salty Joe *Sir Handel as Big Al *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Brentilda *Devious Diesel as Mingy Jongo (Both devious) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Patch (Both big, strong, and evil) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Lord Woo Fak Fak Quotes Version 1 *Narrator: Two years have passed since Daisy was defeated by Thomas and Emily. After falling from her tower, she was buried underground where she remains until this very day... *Smudger: Hmmph, hmmph, grrnnn... (tries to lift the rock, but is too weak) No good, mistress, I still can't shift this rock. (thinks of Thomas and Emily) It's because of that stupid tank engine and his girlfriend! *(meanwhile, inside Edward's house, Thomas, Emily, Edward, and Percy are making a movie session about Emily aiding Percy, fencing from The Princess Bride, and Thomas trying to aid poor Edward) *Percy: (laughs) I play well. I have much of Thomas and Edward filming. *Thomas: Percy's right, Emily. You're aiding him well to earn money. *Emily: Don't be so sure, Thomas. (puts her thumb up) Alright, next scene! (Thomas, Emily, Edward, and Percy swap places) Hey! Look who's here! (Percy and Edward take out some fencing swords) *Edward: Who, Emily? (looks around) I can't see anything. *Emily: Oh... False alarm, Edward. Quiet, please, and action. (Percy and Edward fence) *Percy: Hello, Edward My name is Percy Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die! (Percy and Edward fight each other. Edward tries to attack Percy, but misses, and is poked in the belly button) *Edward: Ow! Hey, watch it. *Percy: What? Oh, sorry. Alright, next scene. *(meanwhile, outside Edward's house, Annie and Clarabel are sneaking up on Smudger. Unfortunately, while Thomas is trying to aid Edward, his good friend starts falling apart) *Edward: Stop fixing me upside down. You know I can't move about. *Percy: I'm not putting you upside down. The whole place is shaking apart. *Thomas: Perhaps, one of us, like you, Percy, should go outside and take a look. *(as Annie and Clarabel arrive, they look at the map) *Annie: Hurry up! We'd better get going! Or else Daisy will get angry! *Clarabel: Then move alongside if you please! I can't move if you don't! *Edward: It's stopped now. I wonder what it was. *Thomas: It sure was noisy. Let's take a look, Emily. *Emily: (gulps) But it's dark out there, and I'm so nervous. *Percy: I'm so brave. I'll go have a look outside. I'll be right back. *Emily: Huh! What a silly engine, eh? Come on, Thomas. Let's do more filming. *Thomas: Emily... *Smudger: (as Annie and Clarabel arrive) Sorry, Daisy, I've failed you again. *Clarabel: Don't worry, Daisy; we'll get you out of there in no time. *Annie: That rock is big! So we must combine our powers! *Clarabel: How dare you mock us! Now watch our magic blast this rock! Wingardium Leviosa! (Annie and Clarabel lift their rocks with their magic wands) *Annie: The rock has been lifted! Now out you come, Daisy. *Smudger: (as his mouth falls) Sacre bleu! *Daisy: No, no, no, this can't be. What has happened to my clothes? *Clarabel: Nice look you have, Daisy! You've lost your weight! *Daisy: My whole self has fallen apart. I think I need more skin and some clothes. Can you please help me? *Annie: Yes, come to help you we have, and back to the castle we can go. *Daisy: Very well, girls, let's go back to the castle, and we'll kick Thomas and Emily's butts. *Clarabel: Hey, did you hear that?! I think that shadow is Percy's! *Daisy: Where did Percy go?! I'll take care of him! (tries to force lightning, but misses all the time, when Percy jumps out of the way) *Emily: Looks like we can get our free pizza and coke, huh, Thomas? *Edward: So you're attempting to cheat, huh?! Well, I'll-- *Percy: (gasps) Everyone must run! (pants) Daisy is coming! (hurries inside) *Daisy: (outside the house) Revenge is mine now! I can't miss! Let's see how well they dodge! *Emily: Now, now, Percy, calm down. It's only your imagination. *Percy: Imagination?! Are you shrinked wrapped? This is no joke! Daisy is coming! *Thomas: (surprised) He's right. Quick, everyone, out! (he and Emily flee) *Edward: Hey, where's everyone gone? (becomes fried by force lightning and turned to the dark side) *Clarabel: We're ready to leave! We'd better hurry! *Daisy: (climbs on board) Hang on, girls. I'm coming, I've managed to give those engines a taste of their food! *Annie: Okay, troops, we will leave, and you can destroy this area. *Smudger: Hey! Wait for me, your Majesty. *Daisy: Now, now, Smudger, you can stay here. Have no fear, and I'll be back. (Smudger now has a new enemy, Darth Edward) *(later, the next morning, Thomas and Emily find the clothes of Edward. Percy brings out an original real Edward, who now becomes a ghost) *Emily: Hang on, where's poor Edward? (gasps in shock) *Percy: Oh no. I'd better take him to the hospital. *Thomas: I think that's a great idea. Daisy's murdered poor Edward. *Emily: Well, he's our good friend, Thomas, in the previous story of us defeating Daisy. *Thomas: Thanks... *Emily: You're welcome... *Percy: Now that Daisy has destroyed Edward and his house, she will pay, you guys go ahead, and I'll meet up with you soon. *Emily: Great! I get to kick Daisy's butt again. Let's go, Thomas. *Thomas: Okay, Emily. If you say so. (the cutscene ends) Version 2 *Narrator: Meanwhile... *Daisy: Come on, you girls. Time I lack, what's the plan to get my body back?! *Clarabel: Your rhyming is annoying. Please stop it or else we will tell! *Daisy: Oh... If I must. *Annie: This is B.O.B. The Big O Blaster built by me and Clarabel. Life force from the ground. It can suck up plants and creatures. *Clarabel: The force is stored in the big tank life. The shower will take Daisy when the tank is full. Then you'll have a new body. *Daisy: You know what? I think I like that evil and heartless plan. How do you think it's going to take to suck enough life force? *Clarabel: You are not slim. So you will need plenty. *Daisy: So you will need life. *Annie: Be patient, Daisy. You must pick your first target. *Daisy: Mmm... That cursed King Casey Jr has just given the engines a jiggy. I reckon we should blast the stupid circus king! *Clarabel: Auto targeting B.O.B. has the button you only have to press. *Annie: (as Daisy pushes the button) The B.O.B. is warmed up, so the firing sequence will begin. (the B.O.B. sucks up the temple) *Clarabel: The Target B.O.B. has hit. Steal life force he will! *Annie: B.O.B. was unlucky! We've just missed the locomotives! *Daisy: Never mind about them. What about that circus train? (laughs as Edward, now a sith lord, walks in with Casey Jr, a zombie) Now he's just like a sith! *Clarabel: You're being successful, Bob! Now we've got Casey Jr as a Sith Lord! *Daisy: Right then, you blokes. Let's blow up the whole island! *Annie: We would if we could, but B.O.B needs charge up. *Clarabel: It's going to be hours if those heroes seek revenge. *Daisy: Pah! I wouldn't worry. Now that Thomas has no-one to help him, except Emily, Edward and Casey Jr are sith lords. He'll never get to us in time. Version 3 *(Thomas picks up another lightsaber, but finds that it is a yellow lightsaber, and puts it on his belt with his old blue lightsaber. Emily picks up another lightsaber, but is only to see that it is red, then connects it to her old blue lightsaber, and puts it on her belt too. Thomas and Emily arrive at the control room) *Bill/Ben: Well, don't just stand there. There's still time to save Donald/Douglas and Casey Jr by reversing the gun's settings. *Thomas: But there's no instructions. *Emily: No problem, Thomas. I'll push a few buttons, and then see what happens. *Thomas: Now, Emily... (tries to stop her, but is too late, when Emily pushes the buttons) There! That should do it. *Bill/Ben: Why, you crazy stirling princess fool! Anything may happen now... *Emily: I wonder what we will hit down there. (the B.O.B. fires at the temple) *Thomas: Look, it's working! *Emily: Ha! I believe you owe me an apology, Bill/Ben. *Bill/Ben: Not a chance. *Casey Jr: Thanks, guys! Life's not as much fun as a zombie. *Thomas: Now Edward is next. He's been lifeless for quite a while. So I think you'd better put it up to full power. *Emily: Wait until Bill/Ben owes an apology. *Bill/Ben: Hrmph! Sorry, Emily. *Emily: Thank you. (pushes the button again. Edward, having been aided by Percy, is back to life again) *Edward: Oh dear! Look at the time! I'm really late for my food! My wife, Molly, will kill me! *Molly: I don't care how burnt it is, Edward, but eat it now. *Edward: It wasn't my fault, it's Daisy's for killing me, but now Thomas and Emily have brought me back to life! Version 4 *Molly: Yes, I'm sure, Edward. (notices Casey Jr and Smudger pull in) Good heavens! Who might you two be? *Casey Jr: Hi! My name's Casey Jr. And this fine fellow is Smudger. *Smudger: I'm free with the help of Thomas and Emily's help for being evil. *Casey Jr: I've been saved by Thomas and Emily from being a villain. *Smudger: Now we've come round to celebrate. *Edward: Sounds good to me. *Molly: Oh how lucky. I'll make us some nice scones. (Edward and Molly start eating food) *Edward: Where's Thomas? He's the real hero. *Smudger: Thomas and Emily are going after Daisy because she's managed to escape. *Casey Jr: They'll join us later. Now let's go party! Version 5 *(as Thomas and Emily return home) *Thomas: Seems a bit quiet for a party. *Emily: Hey, Edward, where's this party? *Edward: (awakens) Well, I'm afraid it's afraid, because Smudger was so hungry that he ate everything in the house! *Percy: (sighs) I want to boogie. *Mavis: That stupid engine! *Bill/Ben: You stupid engines! This is all your fault. You should have dealt with Smudger. *Emily: Hey, that's not our fault! It's your's, because me and Thomas aren't afraid! *Bill/Ben: Why, you lairs... *Percy: Useless wumba hid in wigwam too! *Mavis: QUIET, PERCY! YOU DON'T WANT TO TURN INTO A STUPID FROG, DO YOU???!!! *Percy: I'll summon the gold statue to kick your ugly wumba's butt! *Edward: STOP IT, YOU TWO! YOU CAN GO OUTSIDE AND ARGUE IF YOU WANT TO! *Thomas: Emily's got a better idea. *Emily: Does anyone fancy a kick around? *Bill/Ben: Kick around? What does that mean? *Thomas: Follow us and find out... *(as Thomas, Emily, Percy, Mavis, and Bill/Ben go outside, they decide to have a game of Daisy kick around) *Emily: Take that, Daisy! *Percy: This is much fun! *Mavis: Percy's right! This is fun! *Bill/Ben: Kick her to me! *Thomas: Oh, I think her eye just fell out! *Daisy: You'll be sorry, all of you! Just you wait until Thomas and Emily 3. Category:UbiSoftFan94